Episode 63
The Red and White Priestesses is the sixty-third episode of the InuYasha anime. It first aired in Japan on March 11th, 2002. Synopsis # Tsubaki angrily reflects on her battle with Inuyasha and Kagome and returns to the shrine where she used to train, where she meets two mikos who currently live there, Momiji and Botan. # Tsubaki deceives the mikos and tells them that she is being pursued by an evil yōkai, Inuyasha; Inuyasha's group tracks down the shrine where Tsubaki is hiding, but they are confronted by the two mikos, who vow to destroy Inuyasha and the other yōkais with him. # Kagura appears before Tsubaki and demands that she return the Shikon no Tama shard because she failed to kill Inuyasha or Kagome, but Tsubaki says that she still needs it, as she will use it to destroy them. Summary Tsubaki, upset about her recent defeat by Inuyasha and Kagome and their group, approaches her old priestess training school. At the gates of the school, she is stopped by two young priestesses, Botan and Momiji. Not sure if she's a demon, they threaten to attack and if she is a human to leave the premises, but when she then tells them she's a priestess they choose to welcome her. At first Tsubaki is unsure about what to inform the young girls in priestess training, but when they offer their help, she tells them about Inuyasha who is out for her life. They vow to help her kill him. At Kaede's village, after Kagome and the rest wake up, Kagome senses Tsubaki's Shikon no Tama and the group (Kaede included) takes off to find it. Back at Tsubaki's alma mater, Botan and Momiji pack their priestess accessories and march off to face the demons. Inuyasha and the others come across a barrier that was erected by priestesses. Soon, the two priestesses emerge and size up their enemies determining what they all are. They are able to tell Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku a monk, Kagome (sensing her spiritual energy) a priestess, and Inuyasha a demon as well as Kaede of being a demon (offending her) but are instantly attracted to Kirara and Shippō's cuteness. The priestesses soon initiate an attack on the group with little paper shikigamis. The shikigami soldiers are no challenge to the group who effortlessly exterminate all but two. Those two manages to collect strands of Kagome and Inuyasha's hair and with those strands, Botan and Momiji manage to make giant dolls that resemble Inuyasha and Kagome. Elsewhere, Tsubaki approaches a tower that, according to her late master, houses a strong ogre. Tsubaki is then approached by Kagura, who has come to collect the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha soon discovers that the two dolls have the same abilities as he and Kagome. After several tries, the two dolls are finally defeated and the blast from the destruction of the two sends Botan and Momiji flying and cause them to faint. Miroku lecherously volunteers to stay behind and explain the situation to the now incapacitated priestesses. In order to keep Miroku on his best behavior, Shippō and Kirara stay behind as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Kaede forge ahead to deal with Tsubaki. Tsubaki, with the help of a spell, opens the door to the tower. Kagura scoffs at Tsubaki's plan to use the Shikon no Tama to control the ogre within the tower. As Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Kaede come into the school, they see massive demonic energy emanating from the distant tower. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Momiji *Botan *Sango *Kaede *Shippō *Kirara *Miroku *Inuyasha *Tsubaki's master *Kagura }} Notes *This episode is exclusive to the anime. The Tsubaki arc does not have this continuation in the manga. *When Inuyasha insults her, Kaede asks Kagome to "say the word", further confirming that only Kagome can activate the Beads of Subjugation. (It should also be noted that Kaede is the one who put the beads on Inuyasha, so if she can't say it, it's doubtful anyone else can, either.) Quotes *'Miroku': [after fondling Momiji and Botan] "It's the hand! It's ''possessed by a demon!" '''Inuyasha': "You're possessed by something all right, but it's not a demon." de:Das Tor der verbotenen Pagode zh:第六十三集 Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes